Mommy Got Killed
by Stargazer1
Summary: How did Vicki become a Jellicle?


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mommy Got Killed  
  
  
I'm scared, very scared. My mommy got killed. Who am I you ask? My name is Victoria. I   
am a white cat with blue eyes and a pink nose, and no I am not deaf or blind or anything. I have   
maybe a light brown hair here or there, but I am mostly a white cat. As I watch the water fall I   
shiver. I am in a cold pipe that leads to a junkyard. I am very scared. My mommy had gotten   
killed hours ago by my dad. My abusive dad. He scares me so now. I'm afraid he will come after   
me. Infact I know he will come after me, that is how he is. He had killed my mommy since she   
didn't want to try to have another kitten. I'm an only kit. I am only a kitten and I am very   
helpless. I have little paws, and I am very little. I am also very skinny. My dad didn't let me   
eat for a very long time. You can see my ribs. I am also very weak. As I lay here I notice the   
world around me start to go dark. I haven't eaten in so long, I have no strength left. My head   
finally hits my wet little paws and everything goes black.  
  
I hear a noise. I hear a voice.   
"Look at her! She is so little and small."   
"She is so skinny, you can see her ribs. Poor dear."  
I slowly open my eyes. I squint as the bright light hits my eyes. Light, I haven't seen it in so  
long. My blue eyes adjust and I look around.  
"Look! She has blue eyes! You think she is albino?" asked a striped tom.  
"I--I--I am n--n--not a--a--abwin--o." I stutter, not used to talking.   
"What a sweet voice." said a calico. The striped tom looked at me and got down to my leval.  
"Hello sweetie, what is your name?" he asked in a gental voice.   
"M--M--My name i-s V-V-Vic--tor--ia." I stutter.  
"Victoria? Is that your name sweetie?" I nod. He smiled. "I'm Munkustrap." I smiled a bit.   
"Where are your parents Victoria hon?" asked the calico.  
"M-M--Mommy g-g-got ki--lled b-b-bye d--d--dadd--daddy."  
"I'm so sorry Victoria." said the Calico. "I am Jellylorum, you may call me Jelly." I smiled.   
Just then a bunch of kittens my age strolled up to me. A white one with brown and red and a   
little bit of grey sniffed me. I backed up and hissed a bit, scared.   
"Shhh hon, thats just Plato. Plato! Be nice now. Thats Plato, Tumblebrutus; Tumble for short;   
Pouncival,; Pounce for short,; and Mistoffelees, Misto for short." explained Jellylorum. I smile   
shyly.   
"Hello.." I say quietly. The boys just smiled at me. I look at Jellylorum.  
"Isn't th--ere a--a--any q--q--queens m--m--my age?" I ask.  
"No hon, I'm sorry. But as you can see, I will have kittens soon." said Jelly pointing to her   
stomach. I smile. Just then one of the toms pounced on me. I look to see it was the black one   
with white at places. Mistofulees wasn't it? Misto, I'll just call him Misto.  
"Got ya." he said and laughed. Just then there was a loud crash. Jellylorum hissed. Misto let me   
up and I got up. He stood next to me while Plato was on the other side. Just then the cat   
appeared. The cat stared at me. The flicker of hatered was in his eyes. I gave a hiss.  
"Daddy.." I say quietly and back up. He was going to get me. No one heard me thank goodness. The   
cat disapeared. Just then I fainted, I dont know why, I just did.  
  
Running, dark black. Help help! He is gaining on me! I try to scream Help, but nothing   
comes out. Just then he pounces me. NOOOO. His hazle eyes glare into my blue ones.  
"You dirty kitten, you are just like your mother."he hissed and he bit my neck.  
"NOOO GET AWAY! GET AWAY DADDY!" I scream and open my eyes. I see a pair of hazle in my own and   
I scream.  
"GET AWAY!!" I shout and scratch at those hazle eyes that haunt me so. I hear a yelp.   
"Vicki! Why did you scratch Plato?" asked the familier Calico Jelly.  
"I..I..I thought he was my d-d-daddy." I said and blushed.   
  
Later that night I walk around the junkyard. I was staying with Jelly in the oven. I   
heard a noise. Was it him? I look around and then something pounced on me. I let out a small   
yelp and look who did it. It was Misto. I laughed. Just then something pushed Misto away and   
pounced on me. Hazle eyes!! HAZLE EYES!!  
"GET AWAY! GET AWAY DADDY!" I shout moving around. I noticed Misto stare at me and my daddy.   
"M--MACAVITY!" he shouted. Just then my daddy was off of me, on the ground. I watched as Munk   
growl at my daddy. He said sme words to him and let him up. My daddy looked at me and sneered   
and ran off. I shook. So scared, so scared. He scares me so much. Munku came up to me and   
nuzzled me.  
"H--H--He scares me. My d--d--dad--daddy scares me. Please don't let 'em take me peas peas!!" I   
exclaimed shaking uncontrollably. Munkustrap held me close.  
"Don't worry Vicki, we wont let him take you. You are a Jellicle now. You have nothing to fear,   
nothing." I smile and look up at him. I looked at the other kittens and barried my face into   
Munkustrap's chest. Jelly smiled at me, having two little kittens of her own drinking from her.   
I smiled at what Munku had said I was. Jellicle, I am a Jellicle. My daddy had hated them, my   
mom was once one, and now I am. I am a Jellicle. All because of my daddy. When, Mommy Got Killed.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Dun own cats, dont sue! 


End file.
